Wolfgang Badwolf
Wolfgang Badwolf is the son of the Big Bad Wolf, Mr. Badwolf. He takes over the roll of his father in the tales The Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood. He is also the next wolf in the tale of the Wolf and the Seven Young Children and he takes over the mantel of the next wolf in various Aesop Fables including The boy who cried Wolf, The dog and the wolf, the wolf and crane and the wolf and the Lamb. He is Royal and looking forward to his role as villain. Character Personality Wolfgang is looking very forward to his role as villain and his personality partially reflects that. The two words that describe him best are arrogant and cocky, but he is able to back his words up. Nevertheless it is this attitude which causes him to be more of loner. He wants everyone to know he is on top. He is a great athlete, but not a good team player. However Wolfgang isn't mean at all. He says his mottto is "everything goes if you win" but a lot of times he goes against this. He is strongly against bullying because he feels that doesn't have anything to do with being a villain, that's just mean. Wolfgang deeply cares for his family and the people he considers his friends, how few this may be. He has various goals in life, be the next Big Bad Wolf, become a Champion in every competitive sport there is and most importantly, become a multiple block buster director. He is never seen without his camera and is always trying to create chaos to get "raw emotions" on film. Even though his wish is to be a big blockbuster movie director, he falls on the royal side of the royal-rebel conflict. This is cause he does want stories to be retold through the ages, and certain stories just need to have a big bad wolf. No one can play a better bad guy. Appearance He has a human and a wolf like appearance. Although his have 17 years old, his appearance is more older than he looks, being more taller to his age (Around 19/20 years old). His body has more size and build than the typical teenager. His wolf ears are more sharp and furry than Cerise. His eyes are golden dark yellow, and his face is pretty even considered handsome by some girls in Ever After High, in contrast of his "big bad boy" attitude. The two canines of his mouth slightly appear from outside and his fur is dark grey and brown. Fairy tale – Various tales How the Story Goes http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Bad_Wolf http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Boy_Who_Cried_Wolf http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dog_and_the_Wolf http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wolf_and_the_Crane http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wolf_and_the_Lamb http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Red_Riding_Hood http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wolf_and_the_Seven_Young_Kids http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Three_Little_Pigs Relationships Family His father is Mr. Badwolf and they have a good relationship. He is the halfbrother of Cerise Hood and deeply cares about her. Friends To be added Romance To be added Pet To be added Outfits Basic Wolfgang is mostly wearing seen sporting outfit. Whenever he isn't wearing his sporting outfit, he is wearing an opened black leather jacket, with a white shirt under it. The shirt as a black emblem of the face of a wolf's head with a scratch mark through it. With it he wears a pair of dark blue shredded jeans and a black belt. He has a chain to the belt which connects his belt to his (very amateurish) camera, which he usually keeps in his pocket. Trivia *His class shedule includes: Cooking Class-ic, Storytelling 101, Crownculus, Grimm-nastics and General Villainy. The last one being taught by his dad. Quotes *"No story is complete without a good villain." Notes *His name was thought of by SmartSkittlez. *Wolfgang would probably pride himself on being an antagonist in real live, but he's actually more of an anti-hero. Gallery add photos! Timeline * 7 June 2014: His page is added. Category:BreZ Category:The Wolf and the Crane Category:The Dog and The Wolf Category:The Boy Who Cried Wolf Category:Seven Young Children Category:The Three Little Pigs Category:Little Red Riding Hood Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Characters